1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of camouflage headgear in general and in particular to a device that is specifically designed to eliminate the normal silhouette of a hunter's head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,418; 85,068; 5,025,507; 5,091,996; and 5,197,216, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse examples of camouflage headgear designed to cover and conceal a hunter's head and facial features.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for disguising the distinctive silhouette of a hunter's head.
As most hunters are aware, the human silhouette is very distinctive to virtually all animals and the signature portion of the human anatomy that signifies danger to wild animals is the human head atop the human's shoulders. Unfortunately, for most hunters, it is also the sudden movement of their heads which is instantly recognized by game animals and causes the animals to flee or sneak away from the location of the hunter.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of camouflage headgear that disguises the easily recognizable outline of the hunter's head so that even if a game animal detects the movement of the hunter's head, the animal will not immediately associate that movement with the presence of a human due to the fact that they will not be seeing the signature silhouette of a human head; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.